Somewhere Out There
by soarinfalcon
Summary: Basicallly the movie but with Jack's younger sister and Will's twin sister added in.


            Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I only own the characters that do not appear in the movie.

Somewhere Out There Introduction 

            The Black Pearl moved over the blue ocean as swift as the wind blowing the sails. Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel looking out over the ocean and standing beside him was his sister Mercy, to pirates or her enemies she was known as Hawk.

            Hawk went down to the bottom deck and was pulled to the side by Barbossa. Jack up at the top looked down at his sister being pulled off to the side and let the wheel go. He jumped down to the lower deck and went over to the two. He saw his sister with her back against the wall and she was glaring at Barbossa.

            Barbossa caressed her check," You know with your brother gone things would be better for the both of us."

            Mercy sighed," What are you talking about."

            Barbossa smiled," Meet me tonight for dinner, aye. And I will tell you everything." Knowing she would decline he then added," That's an order."

            He left her and went back to taking the sails. He saw Jack standing there and smiled. 

            Captain Jack Sparrow went to his sister," Mer…."

            " I swear that man is going to die." She looked around and then unsheathed her sword," I'm going to kill him."

            " Remember he can't die. Go to the upper deck with me and you'll be fine." Jack demanded.

            They both went back up to the upper deck and stood there looking out over the ocean. Later on she would have to go to the aid of Bootstrap Bill. His wife was going to have twins and it didn't look good for her at all. She had to make sure the two babies made it alive. 

            Jack seemed to have read her mind for he nodded his head down towards the room Bootstrap was in. 

Mercy went to the room and sat down by the bed that his wife was in. Bootstrap came in and seeing the youngest of the Sparrows he embraced her in a hug. Then turning his attention back to his wife he took her hand in his.

Mercy knew the time would be coming soon and she would have to get the hot water and stuff ready. Going to the upper deck once more she went to the side of the Pearl and lowered a bucket. The bucket hit the water after a minute or so and then was brought back up. She then ran to the nearest place and heated the water. Knowing there was no cloth on the Pearl other than the clothes they were wearing she ripped a spare shirt sleeve. Taking the hot water and the sleeve she went back to the room. 

When she got back to the room Maria was already in pain. She was having trouble breathing and Mercy knew there was no choice. Sending for her brother she sat by Maria side and felt her face. She wasn't going to make and the babies wouldn't either if they didn't cut the out. Right then she heard the door open and in came Captain Jack Sparrow. He saw the condition she was in and saw the knife in his sister's hand.

Mercy talked to Bootstrap and Jack," It's the only way. If we don't cut her stomach the babies will die along with her."

Captain Jack Sparrow nodded," She's right. Your wife isn't going to make it." He then added sadly," It's your choice though."

Bootstrap knew they were right," Be on with then."

Mercy took the knife and slowly cut the stomach of a best friend of hers. Jack watched his sister and took off his hat as he heard babies crying. Mercy turned to Bootstrap and handed to him a beautiful baby boy and a beautiful baby girl. The two babies were as beautiful as the ocean and the sky. Captain Jack Sparrow walked out the door and nodded to Bootstrap's first son, Matt. Matt walked in and smiled as he saw his new sister and brother. 

Matt then saw Mercy standing there with tears on her checks and blood on her knife. Mercy turned to Maria. Maria was breathing slowly and she was losing a lot of blood. Taking her knife she pressed it against her throat. Turning her head she let the knife move and she could feel warm blood dripping from the blade. More tears fell from her eyes as she through away her knife and went outside. 

Matt went to his mother's side and knelt down. She was dead and he knew it was because of him. Getting up he walked out the door and saw Mercy standing looking out over the ocean. Captain Jack Sparrow was at her side with a hand on her shoulder. 

Captain Jack Sparrow put his arms around his sister and let her cry into his arms. Jack knew this was hard for his sister. She killed plenty of people but never her best friend. And she never had to kill because it was the right thing to do. He never wanted her to go through this again. He would do the killing, no matter what the circumstances. 

Mercy looked up at her big brother," What's wrong with this world."

She then started to sing a little song taught to them by there own mother,"

            Sing a sad song of the lonely

            Sing a sad song of the blue

            but when pirates quake

            on the hearth

            all will come to an end

            sing a sad song of the dead

            sing a sad song 

            that will last the sea

            no one will come 

            to their aid

            when the death of one 

            hits them all

            pirates will help

            but none will succeed

            then all will fail

            and pirates will meet their doom

Captain Jack sighed," Mercy go to bed, savvy."

Later that night while Captain Jack Sparrow was running his ship, like always his sister was below deck. Below deck she was cleaning out everyone's messy disgusting rooms. What she didn't know was that Barbossa was watching her every move. She went out of the one room and went to the brig. The brig was always the messiest. Mercy never knew why but it just was.

The brig was dark and empty as usual. They never really kept any prisoners there cause her brother hated it. She opened the cell and started to clean it up. While she was cleaning it up she heard the door lock. When she looked behind her she was surrounded by pirates. Pirates that she couldn't stand. Pirates that worked for Barbossa. Barbossa himself was there. 

Knowing of nothing else to do she unsheathed her sword and was prepared to fight them. However she was outnumbered and they were at the advantage. Barbossa took her sword and she was tied up to be used as their little pawn. Waiting for it to be over she wished for nothing more than to have Jack there.

Sailing that same nigh as the black pearl was the Red Ruby. She was sailing for the first land she saw. Captain White Wolf was looking out over the ocean when it got all windy and blacker than any other nigh. She knew what was happening. The Black Pearl was near she already seen the ship three times. 

Right she was. The Pearl was only twenty feet away from The Ruby. While running her ship she looked over and saw on the ship a Captain. This captain was tall, had long black hair, he wore brown breeches, a white shirt, and had a bandanna on with a black hat on. Looking at each other she knew the ship well and who the captain is. 

She heard plenty of stories about Captain Jack Sparrow. He had a sister though, at least in his stories he did. He was the greatest captain of all time. The Black Pearl was his and no one in the world was to have it but him. That would all change though. Given the opportune moment Captain White Wolf would take the pearl. It would be her ship. 

White Wolf tipped her hat to Jack and Jack tipped his back. With that the pearl was outta of sight. 

The Black Pearl was as quiet as could be. All were sleeping well. Not a sound or worry could concern the captain except save for one. His sister should've reported back on nigh duty two hours ago. She never showed forcing Jack to make Twigg do nigh duty. That was always a mistake, he had no choice. 

He turned the wheel left trying to get to Port Royal. Port Royal was however many leagues away. Anchoring the ship for the nigh he went to his cabin taking his effects off. He though better of it when he saw his sister come in the cabin with blood on her sword. Not only was her sword in bad shape but she was as well. 

Collapsing on her bed she just shook her head at her brother and closed her eyes. Figuring on questioning her in the morning he went to bed as well. 

The morning came and he got the information he needed. Bootstrap knew all the information as well to. Bootstrap Bill was indeed going to help Jack and Mercy. He hated Barbossa with a passion and he knew that he had to go. Jack was the rightful Captain of the Pearl and his sister was to be left alone. The time would come when the would have to make their move but Jack said no. The time isn't know, just wait a little longer for the opportune moment. 

That's when all the muteness started. Barbossa started against Jack and the crew listened to him. They all joined in. Only two of them stayed on Jack's side, and they were Mercy and Bootstrap. Bootstrap hated what they were doin to Jack. He made an oath to put a stop to it. The time came and went and it didn't stop. It went on for eleven years and finally Barbossa had enough.


End file.
